Hechos el uno para el otro
by gCosahi
Summary: "Fueron hechos el uno para el otro pero no para estar juntos". Un UA con un poco de OCC. Un fanfiction de Lula6791


Hola, mundo, hace tiempo había traducido este fanfiction de Lula6791, pero por falta de concentración no lo había subido.

Ni el universo de TVD, ni sus personajes, ni este fanfiction me pertenecen, sólo la traducción del mismo supervisada por la autora.

Aquí lo pueden buscar la versión original aquí mismo en : Made for Each Other

**Hechos el uno para el otro**

La jovencita lloraba. Le parecía insoportable el dolor de su primer corazón roto. La decepción causada por el, era muy dolorosa y su mente traicionera repetía una y otra vez esas palabras asesinas.

—Ya no te quiero.

—¿Por qué? –solamente se encogió de hombros y se alejó, dejando caer una pieza de su corazón con cada paso que daba.

Ella quiso detener las lágrimas pero seguían cayendo como un río bajo el asedio de una tormenta. Quería odiarlo pero no podía. Ahora, la invadía una extraña mezcla de enojo y tristeza. Sentía como si pequeños insectos se le arrastraran encima.

Su madre estaba cerca de la puerta del cuarto. Su corazón se estremeció porque su miña sufría. Entendía cuán importante era para la chica la aflicción y el llanto de su primera decepción amorosa. Estaba segura de ello, ella también lo vivió, lloró como su hija lloraba. Sabía que tenía que esperar a que su hija se levantara por sí misma. Sólo quería abrazarla y protegerla porque seguía siendo su niña.

La madre caminó hacia la sala y entró al balcón. Vivían en un segundo piso. Los árboles del área común creaban una cortina natural. Era fácil ver cómo la brisa corría entre las ramas. Era maravilloso admirar la belleza de la naturaleza. Era relajante escuchar los ruidos que las gotas de lluvia hacen cuando lo golpean todo. Y ella sabía que el mejor calmante podía estar cerca, porque él era su Ángel Negro. Él era su protector.

Parecía que ella hablaba con nadie.

—Creo que es tiempo de que ella sepa la historia familiar. Es tiempo… -se dio la vuelta y caminó. Ahora, sabía qué hacer. Haría exactamente lo mismo que su madre había hecho por ella. Le diría a la niña la historia de la Abuela.

La madre golpeó la puerta del cuarto.

—¡Déjame en paz! –las dolidas palabras de la chica alcanzaron el corazón de la madre.

—Cariño, por favor, déjame entrar. Déjame ayudarte…

—¡No!

—Amor, no eres la única a la que le han roto el corazón.

—No me importa. Déjame.

—Abre la puerta. Es hora de que sepas la verdad.

Despacio la chica abrió la puerta. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro hinchado después de tanto llorar.

—¿Cuál verdad?

—La verdadera historia de tu Abuela.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la historia de la Abuela?

—Ven, cariño. Vamos al balcón la brisa es tan suave ahí y la naturaleza tan consoladora. Creo que es mejor contar la historia con la naturaleza a nuestro lado.

De mala gana, la chica siguió a su madre. Se sentaron; una esperaba a que su madre le contara la historia y la otra reunía viejas memorias de tiempos pasados. Memorias en las que ella era la que lloraba y su madre la que trataba de calmarla. Un hito para su relación de madre e hija, cuando su madre le abriera su corazón. El momento en que ella sabría la verdadera historia de su Ángel Negro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella habló sin mirar a su hija que estaba a su lado. Habló y habló sobre historias pasadas de personas que ella apenas conocía. Primero, describió las personalidades. Describió a un grupo de amigos que vivieron muchas dificultades que fue un milagro que sobrevivieran.

Le habló sobre una hermosa chica cuyo rubio cabello brillaba como el sol y de enigmáticos y encantadores ojos azules. Tan azules que sólo con una lapis lazuli se los podía describir. Mencionó a una valiente y alta chica, con piel de olivo, mente vivaz y naturaleza serena.

El chico americano fue el siguiente. Sus ojos ambles, pelo rubio y cuerpo en forma fue la descripción que usó. Habló de dos extranjeros. Ellos eran hermanos y eran extremadamente hermosos. Era imposible no conocerlos. Era imposible ignorarlos. Su atractivo era mágico y con el tiempo el grupo de amigos descubrió cuán peligrosos era ese atractivo, porque eran vampiros.

Y, finalmente, habló sobre una chica de piel casi translúcida, cabello rojo fuego, grandes ojos cafés, poderes psíquicos y herencia druida. Una chica de gran corazón, naturaleza leal y un alma que perdona. Esa misma muchacha se enamoró del chico equivocado. Se enamoró del hermano mayor.

—¿Mamá?

—Sí.

—¿Quién es ésa chica? –la madre mostró una triste sonrisa.

—Primero, déjame terminar la historia. –la chica asintió y miró con atención a su mamá.

La madre continuó la historia. Las palabras salían tan fácilmente. Parecía oír una canción en la radio. Ella hablaba sobre cómo la chica rubia se enamoró de ambos hermanos. Le volvió a contar cómo la rubia murió a causa de ellos. Le dijo lo inquebrantable de la relación de las chicas.

La pelirroja sabía que estaba mal que le gustara tanto el hermano mayor. Para ella era complicado entender porqué lo defendía tanto a él. Ella no podía evitar la esperanza o ver lo bueno en él. Seguía perdonándolo, una y otra vez por cada falta que él cometía hacia ella. Estaba indefensa… lo amaba con todo el corazón, pero era cobarde porque nunca le diría cuánto lo amaba.

Sufrió en silencio y, a veces, cuando juntaba el suficiente coraje le daba algunas pistas. Pero sabía que su corazón sólo tenía un nombre grabado en él. Lo sabía pero lo amaba igual. Ella miraba impotente cómo él sufría porque su amor no era el único que gobernaba el corazón de la rubia.

Después de luchas y batallas siniestras los hermanos se reconciliaron. La rubia fue esencial para esta extraña reconciliación. La pelirroja creía con todo el corazón que su mejor amiga era la única responsable por los cambios en el corazón de los hermanos.

El hermano mayor nunca le dijo cuánto se preocupaba por ella. Él la llamaba su pájaro rojo. Ella era suya y su deber era protegerla. Nunca tuvo el suficiente valor para reconocer la verdad de sus sentimientos por ella. Él tomo una decisión para entregarle su corazón a la rubia. No quería admitir que una pequeña chica invadió y tomo lugar en su corazón y eventualmente ella tomó algo de su alma, también. Nunca admitiría ante nadie, incluso ante sí mismo que su pájaro rojo era la que había derrumbado los muros alrededor de su corazón. Ella era la única que había creado la primera y más profunda fisura. La rubia sólo los había rasgado. Él estaba orgulloso de sus muros y nunca comprendió cómo alguien que no le importaba en el principio era capaz de romperlos. Había construído sus muros cuidadosamente.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de mirarlo a través de su frialdad hacia ella? ¿Cómo ella siempre lo perdonaba? ¿Cómo podía…? ¿Por qué lo hacía…? Preguntas que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta. Era más fácil ignorarlo todo. Era más fácil solamente protegerla.

El tiempo pasó y el grupo de amigos fue a la universidad. Ellos estaban muy emocionados por este nuevo capítulo en sus vidas. Nuevos inicios, nuevas esperanzas, nuevas tristezas, nuevos peligros, amenazas y enemigos.

Ellos pelearon lado a lado. Tuvieron batallas físicas y emocionales. Llevaban las cicatrices y algunas veces, aceptaban las consecuencias. Conocieron gente nueva y descubrieron nuevos amigos. Uno de ellos era un chico amable con maravillosos ojos azules. Él era como ellos, con habilidades especiales. Era parecido a los hermanos. Tenía una naturaleza diferente. Él fue el afortunado compañero que se ganó una pieza del corazón de la pelirroja.

Él le enseñó lo que era ser amada sin peros, sin condiciones ni pesadas cargas sobre sus hombros. Él fue honesto, un poco ingenuo e inocente como la chica pelirroja. El hermano mayor veía cómo esos dos se volvían más cercanos. El traicionero destino lo hizo ver su primer beso. Luego él entendió que ella era algo más que un deber. Comprendió que ella no era más una doncella. Ella era una mujer, una que merecía que alguien la amara.

—¿Y qué pasó? Ándale, mamá… no pares. –la madre sonrió a la chica y siguió contando.

Una noche la pelirroja y el hermano mayor hablaron. Era una ocasión extraña, porque raramente tenían privacidad. Él siempre rondaba a la rubia y ella siempre estaba con su nuevo amor.

—_Estas aquí._ –él solo asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. . Ella estaba nerviosa.

—_No sabía si habías leído mi mensaje._

—_Así fue._ –ella sonrió nerviosa. Él notó su inquietud.

—_Eso ya lo sé. Yo… yo me quería despedir. Mañana es el último día de clases. Y…_

Él acortó la distancia entre ellos y la miró.

—_Y no volveré a Fells Church._ –él enarcó las cejas. Eso no lo esperaba.

—_Y tu hombre lobo._

—_No le digas así. Me preocupo por él, pero no estoy lista para sentar cabeza. Quiero ver algo más que Virginia y quiero volver a mis raíces en Escocia. Sé lo que necesito hacer y si estoy con ustedes, no lo haré._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Que estoy cansada de sentirme triste y sola todo el tiempo. A pesar de estar rodeada por ustedes. Me duele el corazón por algo que alguien cerca de mí se niega a darme._

La pelirroja miró cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Le estaba hablando directamente. Ella sabía que entendería el verdadero significado de sus palabras. No mentía. Ella estaba cansada de dejarlo romperle el corazón. Necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, necesitaba descubrir su fuerza. Ella quería desesperadamente algo de alivio de ese amor hacia él.

Él asintió y la abrazó.

—_Bueno, esto es un adiós._

Sus palabras hicieron añicos los últimos fragmentos de su corazón. Ahora ella estaba vacía porque él eligió dejarla ir. Las lágrimas aparecieron inmediatamente, bailaron en sus ojos hasta que fueron lo suficientemente pesadas como para caer por sus mejillas. Luego él la sorprendió. Hizo aquello que por largo tiempo ella ansió. La besó apasionadamente. No era su primer beso, pero era el primer beso que era dedicado a ella y sólo ella. Ella era lo único presente en su mente cuando se inclinó y dejó sus labios tocar los de Bonnie. Ella sintió la diferencia y la disfrutó. Tenía que ser así, porque sería el último momento para ellos.

Él la dejó ir. Miró su delicada forma de alejarse y desde sus aventuras en la Dimensión Oscura él sintió otra fisura aparecer en su interior. Luego supo que él mismo era el responsable por esta grieta en su corazón. Él era el único responsable de romper lo que lentamente reconstruyó en su corazón.

—_¿Por qué siempre me perdonas?_ –gritó.

—_¿Por qué no me amas?_

Ella murmuró esas tristes palabras. Él las escuchó y se dio cuenta de que ella siempre lo había perdonado porque lo amaba. Él era el tonto entre ellos. Él era el bufón del reino de lo sobrenatural.

Pasaron los años y la pelirroja hizo lo que le había dicho. Viajó y regresó a Escocia. Él la siguió, pero siempre de lejos. Mantuvo su distancia. Él disfrutó su transformación. Vio cómo ella abrazó la vida. Pero él era capaz de ver a través de ella. Detectó anhelos. En esos momentos su sonrisa desaparecía y sus ojos se ponían tristes. Ella se quedaba mirando a los lejos y, a veces, parecía que lo miraba a él. Parecía que ella sabía que él la estaba mirando.

Eventualmente la pelirroja se casó y tuvo dos hijos. Tuvo gemelos, una niña y un niño. Ella vivió con su familia en Escocia y aprendió cómo usar sus dones. De tiempo en tiempo, ella caminaba con sus hijos admirando la belleza de las tierras altas. Su marido estaría jugando algún deporte con su niño y la niña recogería algo, quizá insectos.

Una de esas veces, ella se aventuró sola por otra parte de su acostumbrado camino. Siguió caminando y muy pronto ella lo vio emfrente. De la nada apareció niebla. Nadie podía verlos. Era su manera de cuidarla.

—_Hola_. –él asintió.

—_Todo este tiempo y tú nunca te acercaste, ¿por qué?_

—_Esperé a que encontraras la felicidad, pájaro rojo._ –ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

—_¿Cómo están todos?_

—_Vivos y asquerosamente felices_. –ella se rió ante sus palabras.

—_¡Ah! De verdad extrañaba tus comentarios._ –él hizo una mueca.

—_Gracias por cuidarme. Sé cuándo estás cerca y cuándo no. Nunca me sentí sola gracias a ti. Ahora debo regresar._ –él no la dejó ir. Necesitaba preguntárselo.

—_¿Me sigues perdonando?_

—_¿Sigues sin amarme?_

Él no pudo decir nada. Descubrió, a través de los años, que él la amaba. La rubia limpió su corazón lo suficiente hasta hacerlo aceptar un nuevo amor. Ella admitió que siempre lo había amado, pero que amaba más a su hermano. Él aceptó la realidad viendo a su pájaro rojo desde lejos. Finalmente, comprendió que él la amaba y que siempre amaría a su pájaro rojo.

Una vez más, no respondió la pregunta. Una vez más, él la besó solamente pensando en ella y, de nuevo, la dejó ir.

Ella regresó con su familia y a su vida humana. Miró a sus hijos crecer y vio a su marido caer enfermo y eventualmente se quedó sola. Creció contenta con su vida. Al final, aceptó tranquilamente que su primer amor no la amara.

Vio a sus hijos ir a la universidad y vio su cara y cuerpo cambiar. Ya no era la ingenua adolescente quien inocentemente amó a un hombre dañado. Pero ella atesoraba su amor por él como algo delicado y especial. Ese amor la hizo crecer. Creció al dolor. Fue capaz de amar a otro y tener familia.

Su rojo cabello, ya no era rojo. Su ardiente cabello tenía hilos blancos que se enredaban con los rojos. Era más sabia que antes. Era más poderosa que nunca, pero seguía sola.

Con el tiempo la pelirroja cayó enferma. Para ese entonces de la vida de la pelirroja, su hija ya sabía sobre su primer amor. Así que la hija buscó al Ángel Oscuro y se enfrentó a él. Sabía que él era un vampiro, un viejo y poderoso vampiro quien cuidaba de su madre en la lejanía. Ella sospechó que él los protegió siempre.

—_Se está muriendo._ –él se quedó quieto. Él simplemente la vio.

—_Puedes matarme por lo que diré, pero por el amor de Dios deja de ser un cobarde. Ve a ella. Al menos, merece eso de ti._

Los días pasaron y la hija de la pelirroja descubrió al Ángel Oscuro al lado de su madre. Ella no dijo nada y vio la escena desplegada frente a ella.

—_¿Me sigues perdonando?_

—_¿Sigues sin amarme?_

Era un espectáculo extraño ver a su Ángel Oscuro, joven y guapo, inclinarse y besar a su madre. Parecía que tenían una conversación privada. La hija miró los ojos de su madre más amplios y sorprendidos. Luego el Ángel Oscuro dijo sí a su madre con un movimiento de cabeza. La hija pronto comprendió el extraño intercambio entre ellos porque el Ángel Oscuro lo admitió abiertamente y con amor dijo:

—_Bonnie, te amo._

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja. Se veía más joven. Ella lo conocía. La pelirroja supo que él nunca diría algo que no fuera cierto. Al menos, no a ella… no después de todos esos años entre ellos. Ella lo creía con todo el corazón y el alma.

—_Por favor, dilo de nuevo_. –él dejó escapar una risita.

—_Te amo._

—_No… mi nombre._

Para ese momento la hija tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella fue testigo silencioso del amor entre ellos. Ella deseó, por mucho tiempo, ver este tipo de felicidad reflejada en los ojos de su madre. El Ángel Oscuro tomó a su madre entre brazos.

—_Bonnie, te amo._

—_Yo también te amo, Damon… Y te sigo perdonando._ –evidentemente era muy difícil para su madre hablar. Se ponía más débil cada segundo.

—_Te amaré por siempre. Te lo prometo, pájaro rojo, protegeré a tu familia_. –lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de su madre.

—_Damon… gracias._ –él se inclinó de nuevo y la besó suavemente. Ella murió en sus brazos.

La madre dejó de hablar. Ella esperó la reacción de la chica.

—Espera… ¿es la historia de la abuela Bonnie?

—Sí.

—Y el Ángel Oscuros es… ¿el tío Damon?

—Sí.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

La madre sabía que la chica había ya olvidado su corazón roto, como ella cuando su mamá le dijo sobre su primer amor. Ella solamente incluyó que había sido testigo, tiempo después, de los desafortunados amantes. Su madre amó a un vampiro y ella sufrió por ese amor. La madre sabía que si ella estuviera en la misma situación se alegraría de amar así también. Pocas criaturas tienen esa bendición en la vida.

—Cariño, tu abuela Bonnie y tu tío Damon… estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero no para estar juntos.

—Pero mamá yo quiero creer.

—¿En qué quieres creer?

—Quiero creer que estamos destinados a volver. Sé que la abuela volverá y que ellos tendrán otra oportunidad…

La madre miró hacia los árboles cerca del balcón y vio un gran cuervo volando lejos. El Ángel Oscuro había escuchado el recuento de su historia. La madre subrepticiamente limpió unas lágrimas no lloradas. Miró a su niña…

—Cariño, yo también quiero creerlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la traducción. Hasta luego.


End file.
